The Man in the Stone Mask
by Terra3
Summary: Being forced to marry by the Council and Zelgadis being nowhere in sight, Amelia chooses Kiros of Ryo as her consort but who is he really?
1. Marriage is a great institution, but I'm...

The Man In the Stone Mask  
By Terra  
  
Part One: Marriage is a great institution, but I'm not ready for an institution.  
  
"Into every life a little rain must fall, but I think someone's mistaken me for Noah."   
- Allison Raul  
  
"... Now, let's discuss your payment..." The Duchess of Byrd was saying.  
Lina jumped up, "Yeah, let's!"   
"How delightful you are..." The Duchess laughed when a thunder crash vibrated the   
house. The sound of the rain deafened Amelia. The Duchess sighed, "Oh my... I can't possibly  
let you out in that. I'll keep you for the night..."  
"Oh, there's no need... well, okay," Lina giggled adorably.  
The Duchess stood up, "I'll tell my servants to ready rooms for all of you... now eat and   
we'll discuss your payment..."  
Dinner passed uneventfully. Lina got paid, but she shared with Gourry and Amelia.   
After dinner, Lina and Gourry went to their room while Amelia sat in the mansion's library   
and watched the rain. And thought.  
It had been about three months since Lina and Gourry had married in Lina's hometown.  
Amelia had been invited but her invitation had arrived too late and she didn't get to go.   
Lina told her every detail about it, but Amelia still felt left out. Lina's sister had   
caught the bouquet. The funny thing she wasn't even trying to catch it, her arm had become   
sore and she stretched it up and blink, she had caught it. Lina's cousin, Annabelle, Amelia   
thought but wasn't sure, refused to speak to Luna for the rest of the day. Things like that   
she missed.   
Zel had actually come back to Sayrunne after the Dark Star business. He had stayed   
for a week. He said he would stay two but he left after one. She knew why. All those damn   
nobles thought it was really funny to make fun of him and make his stay a living hell.   
It was Shawn who started it all. He told all the new maids that Zel had a horrible   
disease, if you touched him or any of his things, you would DIE. So, of course, the girls   
flipped out and refused to clean in his room. It got worse. It got to the point that they   
were afraid to serve him his food or take his plate away when he was done. Then Shawn and   
the rest of the men had to pick on him. Hiding his things, replacing his drinks with...   
other things, destroying his clothes, denting his sword so harshly that he had to spend a   
whole day grinding it out. And on and on. Then the women had to get in on it. They flirted   
with him, then told their husbands that he was saying "ungentlemanly" things to them. They   
tripped him then told everyone he stood on their foot. They spilled drinks on him. They   
asked him questions. Oh, the questions! They were questions that there was no way he could   
answer without looking bad.   
Amelia knew there was only so much a man can take and she knew that was the reason   
he left. When he left, he promised he'd write. He did not say he'd come back. She knew he   
would never come back now. She felt more alone after he left. She cried for hours. When her  
father checked on her when she was absent from dinner, she told she wasn't feeling well and   
wanted to be alone.  
She remembered that he told her if there was anything she wanted, she could just   
ask. She was tempted to tell him that she wanted him to kill every noble that had picked on   
Zel, especially Shawn. But she didn't.  
She sighed. Then her life went from bad to worst. The Council felt it was time to   
pick a suitor.   
"It's for the good of kingdom."  
In what way exactly?  
"It's not as bad as you think."  
Then why didn't Daddy do it?  
"There are many nice, honorable men that would love you."  
Love you... r money and power.  
"Just be glad that we're letting you choose."  
Oh, how generous! Not.  
She felt absolutely trapped. She asked her father if he could anything. He could do   
nothing. He had tried and tried to convince them that she would pick one at her own pace but  
they were worried that she would pick a suitor too late and not be fertile anymore. It all   
came down to an heir. She wanted children, alright, but not with someone she didn't even   
know or, at the worst, like.   
That stupid Shawn. She was finally getting through to Zel and he has to be a bastard  
and ruin it. He was beginning to lighten up and talk like a regular person to her. It was   
going so nicely. If everything had gone as well as it had in the beginning, she would go   
find Zel and ask him to marry her. But Shawn interfered and everything was ruined. Her   
dreams, her emotional stability, her belief in True Justice, her LIFE. They just didn't care  
about she felt. Her mother was 25 when she married her father, who was 28. She was only 18!  
The Council said they were going to hold a party and she will pick a suitor. If the   
choice was hard, she could pick five finalists and the Council will choose among them. If   
she just refused to pick anyone, they would ask the first guy they see and ask, "Got money?"  
If they answered "yes", that was Amelia's consort.  
When they told her that, she flipped out. She actually threw a temper tantrum. Her   
room should've gotten a medal for the abuse it went through. After she had finished making   
her room look like it had a Revolution in it, she asked if she could travel around, clear   
her head. After the Council saw her room, they agreed but said she must return within a   
month of the party. Then they added as an afterthought, if she found a suitor while   
traveling, the party would be canceled.  
About a week out of the palace, she met up with Lina and Gourry. She didn't tell   
them the real reason she was out, she told them, "I want to spread Justice and defeat   
Evil-doers!" They bought it and took her along.  
She finally told them when she had to return to Saillune and accidentally slipped   
out that she had to be at a party (but not what kind). Lina made this her main mission.   
"Think of the food!" Amelia figured that the Council wouldn't mind if she invited two   
guests. Too bad she couldn't make Gourry a suitor but Lina would kill her, whether they were  
married or not.  
This was the last stop before they would reach the capital city. The Duchess had   
sent a messenger out and asked Lina, the Bandit Killer to get rid of this bandit gang that   
had been disturbing the town. Which is why they were here.  
It was past midnight. She had been asleep but she had an odd dream. She had been   
having this dream ever since she left Sayrunne. She first had them when her mother had just  
been killed. But the dream had trickled away. Until now.  
The dream always started like this: She would be in a field with only one apple   
tree. The trunk was perfectly smooth so she couldn't climb up. She would jump to grab an   
apple but she would be too short. When she would hit the ground, the tree grew taller.   
After several attempts, she would sit down and cry.   
"Why doesn't anyone help me? Boo hoo."  
Then a voice from behind would ask, "Do you need help?"  
She would turn around and face a boy who was about 12 (she would always be six for   
some reason.) She nodded, "Yuh-huh. I want an apple but it gets taller every time I try to   
get one." The boy would help her up. The boy would be very pale and have blue eyes. He wore  
a silver shirt and pants with a black cloak. He would try to get an apple but he would fail.  
Amelia would say, "You're too short."  
"You're right, I am." Then Amelia would feel hot steam against her legs. She would   
turn around and be face to face with a silver dragon. She would scream and run behind the   
tree, "Help me! Help me! The dragon will eat me!"  
The boy would laugh softly, "No, she won't. She is a good dragon." The dragon would   
nod and smile. The boy would then scramble to get on the dragon's head. The dragon would   
slowly lift her head to make the boy level with the tree. The boy would pick three apples   
and the dragon would lower her head. The boy would hand Amelia an apple and toss one apple   
over his shoulder and the dragon would catch it in her mouth. He would place the last apple  
in one of the hidden pockets in his cloak.  
"You're cool," Amelia would say.  
"You're neat, too," the boy would reply, "We'll meet again."  
"How do you know?"  
The boy would gesture towards the dragon, "She told me. She knows everything." The dragon   
would come closer and nudge the boy's back with a requesting look.  
"But I don't want to go right..." the boy would say out of the blue to the dragon,   
"Just a few more... I know... but it's so..." The boy would look defeated, "Alright. I'm   
coming." The boy would get on the dragon's neck and wrap his legs around it. "I'll see you   
soon, Princess, take care!" The dragon would turn away and prepare for take off. Amelia   
would see the back of his cloak. It was a coat of arms. A silver dragon on a field of gold.  
"Wait, tell me your family name! Are you a Prince?!" Amelia would shout. But then   
she would wake up.  
She knew what the dream meant. It meant that there was someone special for her,   
waiting. And here she was, reaching for her apple, her happiness, that's so out of reach.   
The Council and the nobles are making that tree taller and taller and now it's impossible   
to reach it. Where is that boy? Where is that boy and his silver dragon?   
"Why doesn't anyone help me?" And she began to cry.  
  
  
Unbeknownst to her, someone was watching.  
  
To be continued...   
  
C&C at destinyplot@lycos.com   



	2. My knight in shining armor is lost in th...

The Man In the Stone Mask  
  
By Terra  
  
Part Two: My knight in shining armor is lost in the woods and he's too stubborn to ask for   
directions.  
  
"Ever notice that 'What the hell' is always the right decision?" - Marilyn Monroe  
  
"What a sad child," Duchess of Byrd thought walking down the hall. Then she stopped  
in her tracks and she felt a shiver, "What was that?" She cocked her head, "I should only   
feel that when... one of them are around. But she is too..." She resumed walking, "Oh, wait,  
one of them is... was the girl six or seven when she died? How years has it been?" She   
passed the living room and stopped. Light was coming from under the door. She opened the   
door.  
Paul was crouched in front of the fire and he was holding a piece of paper near the  
flame. He was going to drop it.  
"May I see it first before you burn it?" He was startled and tried to hide the paper  
behind him.  
"What?"  
"The piece of paper that is behind your back."  
"But I don't have anything... whaaaa!" The paper flew out of his hands and flew to   
Duchess of Byrd's hands through a spell. "Cheater."  
"I wasn't playing." She opened it and she saw it was an invitation to a "Coming Out   
Party for the Princess of Saillune..." Blah, blah, blah. "Please bring your unmarried sons."  
Paul jumped and wrapped his arms around his mother's legs, "Please, Mother... don't make me!  
You said I could marry Josaline, you promised..."  
"Get off me! You had no cause for worry, I would never break my promise." She went   
to place the paper in the fire and felt the chill again.  
Paul said, "Mother, did you...?"  
"Yes... it only seems to happen when the letter is about to be destroyed... Paul!"  
"Yes?" He stood up in at attention.  
"At ease, General. That girl... who died... how old was she?"  
"Rosa? Six, I believe."  
"How long ago was her death?"  
"Eighteen years ago..."  
The Duchess smiled, "It appears I do have someone to send to this 'Coming Out' party."  
"Mother!"  
"NOT YOU!"  
"Then... Richard? Mother, have some dignity, he's only ten."  
"I wasn't referring to him either! Come on, there isn't much time, send for   
Michael."  
"Um... Michael has the flu, he nearly died getting the Bandit Killer."  
"Then... Linda!"  
"Linda? His daughter? His seven year old daughter? There is no way she can deliver   
a message!"  
"She's taken the basic training! She'll manage! This is important, the entire EMPIRE  
depends on this!"  
"The EMPIRE?! Mother, we're not talking about..."  
"Yes, we are! And since you're up, as soon as you get Linda, you use that scanning   
spell so Linda will know where she is going until you die, if it comes to that! Now, go!"   
Paul leapt out of the room and the Duchess kneeled on the ground, "Soon, my Master, you will  
be free of Ruby-Eye's tyranny," she said to no one then she added, "I'm helping you, Amelia,  
I'm helping you."  
  
*** ***  
  
A month went by. Amelia finally told Lina of the party's purpose and Lina was   
mortified, "How can they do that to you, Amelia?! Who says you have to marry right this   
second? For a kingdom based on justice, that is sure unjust!" It was only Gourry's calm hand  
that stopped the murder of the Council members. His reaction was sadness and confusion,   
since he believed that "it's never right to force someone to love someone else." But even he  
admitted that any resistance would be futile and only make the situation worse. "Besides,"   
he added to cheer her up as the day was dawning on them, "maybe there will be some guy who   
is a really nice guy and he'll be a great king and stuff."   
"Besides," Lina added, "maybe Zel is out in the desert somewhere, recovering from   
some snake poison with some guy with weird name who 'collects songs' and sings a song that   
was written seven hundred years later or so and dreaming about a card game and funky dresses  
that makes him want to come flying here at top speed..."*  
"Yeah!" Gourry said and to whispered to Amelia, "you put something in her drink?"   
Amelia shook her head. Gourry put his arm around Lina's shoulder, "Okay, I think someone   
needs a little sleepy time, how does that sound?"  
"But I'm not tired..."  
"No, really, I think it would be good for you..." and they walked off while Amelia   
shook her head.  
Deep Breath. Anyway.  
The day of the party arrived and Amelia seriously began thinking about if falling   
from seventh floor window would really hurt that much but the dressmaker prevented her from  
testing her theory.  
The maids fawned over her, telling how wonderful she looked and how lucky she was   
and bla-de-blah. Amelia zoned out throughout all this. "Find the light within... I'm in my   
cave... Walking through my cave, I see my spirit animal..."  
It was night. It was the same stupid moon, same stupid stars, in the same stupid   
constellations, with the same stupid twinkle. Not that Amelia was bitter or anything.  
Her dress was very nice shimmery white. She wanted red, red was a very flattering   
color on her, after all, but the ladies complained, saying the color was too "erotic".   
Besides, the Council added, quote, "Saillune is the White Magic City, not the Red Magic   
City." End quote. To her disbelief, her father had actually agreed with their reasoning,   
"Red is unbecoming of your personality."  
She briefly wondered what would have happened if she had asked for black, a slimming  
color.  
She wasn't mad about the color of the dress. White was a beautiful color, her   
favorite, and the dress flattered her figure very much. The only reason she even brought it   
up was she wanted to show some defiance, she wanted to make it clear that she hated this   
idea and did not like being pushed to do anything.   
"'War of the Dress', I can see it now," Amelia reflected at the party. "'A horrible   
part of the Tesla dynasty. It all started when the Evil Council made the pure and virtuous   
Amelia Wil pick a suitor. The entire Council mysteriously exploded that fateful night.   
Amelia Wil claimed to have nothing to do with it...'" Amelia smiled at that but returned to   
the party. So far, she had been courted by Shawn (oh, what a surprise!), twelve very   
handsome but vain men, ten handsome but had the Gourry-after-a-beating syndrome men, two   
CHILDREN, thirteen men who either smelled bad, was a stick skeleton, looked like a cream   
puff, had bad teeth, had bad, dirty humor, drunkards, already had illegitimate children or   
a combination of the above.  
"Get me out of here, please any God who is listening, take me now," Amelia mumbled   
after another courting (Handsome and vain, AND bad, dirty humor). "The only ones I'm   
interested in are the children!" Amelia was near tears. "Need... help. Can't... go on."   
Amelia politely ran to the buffet table where her only friends, it seemed, in the entire   
world.  
"Please, knock me out."  
"I would... but I'd mess up your hair," Lina replied.  
"It's a risk I'll have take."  
"But it's so nice, it would be a sin..."  
"To wreck it. And the lovely dress would get dirty too. And my make-up that makes me  
look like a goddess will run. I'm not here for compliments, just help me."  
Gourry cut in, "Come on, it's not that bad."  
"Yes, it is! Have you seen my suitors? The CHILDREN that are courting are the best   
ones so far."  
"You can't depend on looks alone."  
"Do you think Lina just picked you, no offense, because you're great guy?! We have   
to look at you!"  
"No, I mean, you're smart girl. Maybe a smart guy is more of your type."  
"But the smart ones are so scrawny and pathetic looking."  
"Let me let you on a secret," Gourry said quietly, "I was scrawny once too. We all   
grow out of it."  
"Really?"  
Gourry nodded.   
"So, maybe, they'll grow handsome in a few years. I can wait. Thank you, Gourry!"   
Amelia scurried off to take a second look at her suitors. Lina smiled and turned to Gourry,   
"I can never imagine you as a scrawny wimp. I would have never guessed. I never knew you   
were scrawny once."  
"Uh, Lina, I hate to say this... I was lying. I had to say something to make her   
happy again. What's a little sugar here and there to help them take their medicine?"  
"So, horse riding, then?" Amelia asked Duke Henry, a scrawny wimp who was clean and   
his humor was too.  
"Yeah, I'm pretty good, I guess, not to brag or anything, you've probably heard your  
share of tall tales tonight..."  
Amelia mingled with a few others, then went to chat with Lina and Gourry when...  
Trumpets flared.   
An announcer called out, "The Duchess Chenoa of Byrd and her ward, Kiros of the   
House of Ryo!"  
They stepped down the marble steps with a grace. Chenoa walked, head held high,   
not looking at the steps, but knowing where to land her foot. Her dress... no, correctly, it  
was a robe, done in the style of the priestess of the ancient temples in Miriam. The robes   
either symbolized something or told a story. Hers was the fiery phoenix, engulfed by flames.  
Her dark hair had red beads woven into it.  
Kiros' grace was humble, submissive. He did not waltz in like he owned the place,   
as Chenoa did. His steps were a little unsure but dainty, almost skipping on each step. His   
outfit alluded to predawn mist on Miriam reflecting on the sea. Amelia could not see details  
on Kiros outfit. From that distance, however, he was the most beautiful thing she had ever   
seen. "Even better than Zelgadis?" a voice inside asked. She responded, "Zel who?"  
Lina was amazed and very indecent thoughts began to creep in. They didn't involve   
Gourry. Her heart panicked at this hormone invasion.  
"Gourry... I'm overheating... Save me... save our love... slap me... slap me, now...  
for the sake of our marriage, slap me... I feel hot... slap me, I'll forgive you... I'm   
overheating... I can't hold it much longer...!" Gourry turned her sharply towards him and   
slapped sharply, "Did that hurt? You told me to do it."  
Lina panted, "I'm okay, now. I needed that." Amelia was dead to the world.  
Chenoa greeted Prince Phil, "It's a pleasure to see you again."  
"I agree," Phil responded, "but I was expecting one of your sons, Paul, perhaps?"  
"Paul is getting married to someone else. And Richard is only ten, it's a crime   
against motherhood. I could never call myself a mother again if I forced him to marry now."  
Two mothers nearby winced.  
"Then who is...?"  
Amelia walked up to her father as Kiros spoke, "I am Kiros, my family was from another   
kingdom, an ally of Saillune. My parents, tragically, died recently and Duchess Chenoa,   
according to the will, is now my guardian."  
"But what is your title?"  
"They had no title."  
"What?"  
"My father was not a knight, he was only a very rich man."  
"But since he is under care," Chenoa cut in, "he does have a title but..."  
"I prefer not to use it. I don't believe it's fair to her sons to take a title that   
is not my birthright."  
"What an honorable man you are," Phil said with tears in his eyes.  
"Yes, what an honorable man," Amelia added blindly. She was a quivering pool of   
adoration. He was flawless. He wasn't too skinny, yet he wasn't too fat. He was a reasonable  
height. He knew how to speak. And his voice. It was lighter than air, he barely spoke above  
a whisper but it was a lovely voice.   
He was pale like white jade and had blue hair... wait. She knew someone else who was  
pale, Rezo. And someone with blue hair... Zelgadis. Was this true? She had dreamt about this  
moment. The moment Zelgadis would declare, "Yes, Amelia, it is I! I found my cure and now I   
can love you like you love me. Let's go and have kinky sex." Okay, not exactly that, but the  
basic idea. Kiros had raised his eyes to look at her. She quickly darted her eyes to lock   
on to his, then to her horror, saw their color... gray. The eyes were gray, not blue. Why   
did they have to be gray?  
She felt absolutely defeated. Was the whole universe against her? Even her father,   
her precious Daddy, wasn't taking her side anymore.  
She choked out, "Why couldn't your eyes been blue?" She ran off. She didn't care who  
saw her.  
  
*** ***  
  
She ran into an abandoned part of the palace, far from the dance hall. Where no one   
would go because they would give up after one wing and return to the party. She went out on   
a balcony and had a good cry while going on and on about how life sucked and how everyone   
was a worthless pig. She only stopped when she heard a soft voice commented, "I didn't know   
princesses hated their subjects so much."  
She whipped around to face the speaker. It was Kiros. He was sitting cross-legged   
with his back to the other edge of the balcony.  
"How long have you been here?" she hissed rather harshly for her.  
"About a few minutes before you started about Lina. Is she a noble?"  
"No, she's a friend of mine."  
"A friend? 'That bitch, I hate her guts, she's such a brat, she's so vain...' should  
I go on?"  
"Don't tell her I said those things."  
"I don't even know who she is so how could I tell her?"  
"Good point." She laughed a little, "I probably didn't sound very elegant there."  
"I'm not your Nanny. I won't say anything." He shifted his legs. They were long.   
Silence hung. "Well, did I upset you or something because you said something like, 'Like,   
don't you have the flu?'"  
Amelia laughed, "That's not what I said."  
"Then what did you say?"  
"'Why couldn't your eyes be blue'?" She began to cry again. Kiros handed her a   
hanky. She wiped her eyes.  
Kiros sighed, "Let me get this straight... you're upset because I don't have blue   
eyes. You're not one of those girls who pick some trait that is completely unimportant to  
loving someone and won't deal with anyone who doesn't have that trait?"  
"No... that's just the trait of someone I do..." Amelia sobbed again.  
"I'm sorry," Kiros said quietly, "I should've known. You love someone already, don't   
you?"  
"Yes... I mean, no, I mean, uh..."  
"Just say it. I know it probably feels dumb, like as soon as you say it little   
fairies will dance around your head and some guy will start playing the violin somewhere,   
but because it feels dumb doesn't mean it is dumb to feel that way."  
"That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."  
"Thanks. So, your one true love has blue eyes." Amelia nodded, "I bet he's blonde   
too. Girls like blondes for some reason. Oh, and he's tall. And he's got a ton of muscles   
and..." Amelia began to laugh. "What?"  
"Kiros, you've just described my friend's husband!"  
"You're in love with your friend's husband? No wonder you hate her so much..."  
"No, you didn't describe him at all. He looks a lot like you except he's covered   
with stone."  
"Stone? Oh, a metaphor."  
"No, his grandfather did it to him. But, in my mind's eye, I always had an idea of   
how he would look if he was human and he looks a lot like you, except with blue eyes."   
Amelia sniffled, "But, I'm fooling myself, aren't I? He never said he loved me back. He   
never even hinted at it. In fact, he always seemed to hate me in every way. That's why he   
left, it wasn't Shawn or the other nobles, it was me. He hated me all this time and..."  
"Whoa! Stop right there. Now stop and listen. I want to tell you a story. Will you   
listen?"  
"Okay."  
Kiros sat next to her, "I have a friend who loves this girl very much. He knows that the   
girl loves him back but he thinks he isn't good enough for her. So, he tried to change his   
feelings. But it didn't work. He just loved her more. He then thought, 'Well, I'll make her  
think my feelings have changed, then she will get over me and find someone better.' And he   
does this. But he hates doing it but thought it best for her," he paused, "it isn't working.  
She still loves him and he still loves her. But he thinks that maybe if he could get himself  
out of her sight, then she'd get over him and leave. But he fears this too. So he doesn't   
say anything. He doesn't say he loves her but he doesn't say he hates her. He admires her   
from afar. The problem is that he fears that if he submits and loves wholeheartedly, she'll   
see something and be disgusted. She'll hate him and never speak to him again. He's so afraid  
she'll hate the real him. And he won't be able to take that pain and rejection. So he   
doesn't show any part of himself so she'll talk to him a little longer, love him a little   
longer, be around a little longer and he'll be able to see her a little longer. It is quite  
sad."  
"What do you say to this friend?"  
"I ask him, 'Doesn't saying nothing push her away?' and he says, 'If I say something  
true, she'll leave me. If I say nothing, she'll leave me. Just later. We're all going to die  
but why do we bother treating sickness? To make death come later. I know she'll leave but   
saying nothing makes her stay longer.'" Kiros stood up, "Sometimes people do things that   
hurt because they want to do the right thing but there is no right thing in some   
situations. Love has no right way."  
Kiros turned to leave but Amelia stopped him, "Can I tell you something I've never   
told anyone?" Kiros came back.  
"If you must."  
Amelia told him about the dream. Every last detail, even what she thought it meant. "Does   
that sound a little weird to you?"  
"The crest. What was the design?"  
"A silver dragon on a field of gold."  
"Come with me." He led her downstairs to the cloakroom. The party continued without  
them. Kiros went through the cloaks and picked one out. It was black velvet and had an crest  
with no name attached: a silver dragon on a field of gold.  
"That's it. That's the cloak. Whose is it? Tell me!" Amelia fingered the cloak. It   
was nicely made.  
"Amelia, this cloak is mine." Amelia dropped the cloak. Every detail matched except  
those damn eyes.   
"If you're curious, I read somewhere that blue eyes symbolize intelligence. Maybe   
the dream wasn't literal."  
That made sense. It wasn't Zelgadis at all! Her prince was here and no one would   
object!  
"Kiros, I've waited all of my life for you... finally, you've come to save me!" She   
hugged him and swung around to grab his hand. She dragged him to the dance hall.   
A maid came in and put the cloak back on the rack, disregarding the pocket chain   
watch that fell out of it.  
  
*** ***  
  
It was five minutes from midnight. Amelia dragged Kiros to the podium and called   
everyone to silence. The murmur died slowly. Amelia could Lina and Gourry darting around,   
obviously looking for Zelgadis.   
"You have five minutes, Zelgadis. This is the last chance you'll ever have," she   
thought. She turned to her father, "Why don't you say your speech first, Daddy? I want to   
declare my consort at the stroke of midnight."  
Phil cleared his throat and began his speech, about how the consort would not just   
help Amelia rule, but provide companionship and heirs.   
Every minute, Amelia looked at the door. They remained shut. She checked the   
windows. No shadows were peering in, the glass remained intact.  
Midnight struck. Phil quickly ended his speech and Amelia stepped up.  
"Everyone, I'm sure you're anxious to know who the new consort is. I am delighted to  
tell you that I have indeed, chosen one. My consort and your future Prince, Kiros of the   
House of Ryo." There was a silence but it was followed by applause, mostly by the Council   
members, "She picked one!"   
"Thank the Gods!"   
"The kingdom is secure!"   
"This is a blessed day!"  
Amelia looked to the doors. Nothing had changed. "Good-bye Zelgadis, I hope my   
happiness makes you happy. I hope you have a beautiful life," she whispered to the air.  
Kiros heard her and smiled.   
  
To be continued....  
  
*-If you don't understand that, go read "Desperado" by Pairaka. Yeah, like, now. Go on. Read  
it! It's good!   
  
C&C at destinyplot@lycos.com   



	3. Don't marry the person you want to live ...

The Man In the Stone Mask  
  
By Terra  
  
Part Three: Don't marry the person you want to live with, marry the one you cannot live   
without.  
  
I don't say we all ought to misbehave, but we ought to look as if we could. - Orson Welles  
  
The real party began, most of the guests congratulated Kiros on his consortship. The  
Council Members pratically threw themselves down at his feet and worshipped him. Amelia was  
fawned over and the ladies told her how simply jealous they were over how she got "such a   
nice slice of man" to be her consort.  
But a few were not happy with this development. Lina and Gourry were aghasted at   
this. They thought Amelia would have something up her sleeve, like saying, "Council, I am   
married... to Saillune!" Or at least, Zel should have come bursting in, declaring his   
undying love. But nothing. Amelia made herself into a puppet of the Council!   
"The world doesn't make sense anymore! This shouldn't be happening. Is this in the   
script?" Lina pondered and began to flipping through a mass of papers while Gourry just   
sighed.  
Not only were they upset but several suitors were fuming. Shawn especially.  
"That boy-child doesn't even have birthright title! How could she pick him over us!   
He is an insult to Saillune! And the Crown!"  
Another noble agreed, "We can't take this lying down! We have to show him his place  
and it isn't here!" They marched over to Kiros.  
Kiros was politely talking to Chenoa.  
Chenoa was pleased, "Well, everything is working out as planned. Is he secure?"  
"He's secure. He's not pleased, he feels caged but he keeping his cool."  
"That's wonderful. Tell him I'll give him a breather when everyone retires, and not  
before."  
The nobles, led by Shawn, walked over, "May we speak to you? Somewhere private?"   
Kiros sensed hostility but he agreed, thinking, "If they're hostile, at least they have   
enough manners to get hostile far away from the other guests."  
Kiros was led to a hall. It was only lit by one lantern, making it very dark. The   
nobles closed off any exits and circled Kiros.  
"Okay, I'm here, what do you desire of me?"  
Shawn spoke harshly, "The princess, you fiend. You're the one who made her run off..."  
"And the one who made her come back, your point?"  
"You have no right to be the princess' consort! Our families worked their butts off   
getting us in here and we have more right to have her power."  
"That's a very cruel thing to say about a lady. She's a person you know..."  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You're here for the same reason we are..."  
"You don't know my private thoughts so don't tell why I do what I do!" Anger was   
rising beyond his control. He panicked, thinking, "Oh no. I have to stay in control. I'm a   
peace keeper. I'm a pacifist! I don't want to fight them!" But a voice echoed in his head,   
"But we have to now."  
Shawn jumped him, pinning him to the ground. Kiros wriggled out and kicked Shawn in  
the face. Kiros leapt backward and crouched, "You're making me fight. If you really want a   
fight, I'll fight you."  
"Of course I want a fight! I want to show you how much an inferior man you are   
compared to me, a true noble!"  
"All right. I'm deeply sorry." Kiros ducked his head and Shawn, taking the   
opportunity, jumped at him. Just as Shawn's shadow touched Kiros, Kiros snapped his head up.  
Kiros straighted and grabbed Shawn's arms. A crunch echoed through the hall. Kiros spoke but  
was deeper and harsher than his usual tone, "How inferior am I now?" and then threw him   
across the room. Shawn screamed in absolute terror. Kiros told him, "Now, learn your place!"  
One of the nobles flew out of one of the exits and the other nobles, like frightened  
antelope, followed. Only Shawn remained and only because he was in severe pain. Kiros then   
slumped and his knees hit the floor. His right hand held his head while his left wrapped   
around his stomach, he appeared to be in absolute torment. He made small pain noises that a   
child often makes when severely ill, "Aah... aah... aah..." Tears of excursion leaked out.   
Guards and Amelia came rushing in. The guards attended to Shawn while Amelia checked  
on Kiros, "Are you hurt? Where does it hurt?"  
Kiros, his old voice had mysteriously returned, said, "I'm... fine... just...   
overapplied... myself... I'll... be... fine... I'm... just... worn out."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Perfectly."  
One of the guards interrupted, "I think the Duke is in shock. Should we attend to him or   
put him in a room?"  
Amelia sighed, "Get one of the nurses to fix the problem. Kiros, did he hurt you?"  
"No, he pinned me down and then I kicked him. Then... I, I, I broke his arms, I'm   
really sorry, it was all in self-defense... I'm sorry..."  
"No, it's alright. He had it coming. The party is basically over. I'll get someone   
to ready your room." Amelia walked out of the room.  
  
*** ***  
  
Everyone gathered their cloaks and made their way to their carriages or rooms.   
Gourry was helping the drunk ones find their cloaks (and the door). When everyone had left,   
something caught his eye. He bent down to pick it up. It was a silver pocket watch. He   
opened it, read the inscription, and lifted the watch. Underneath, in a secret holder, was   
a lock of blonde hair. "This must belong to someone. I better ask." Gourry yawned, "But   
first, I'm going to bed."  
  
*** ***  
  
"My Gods! What an idiot you are! I think, you, of all people, should have been the   
calm one. But, nooo, you had to defend yourself! Prove yourself..." Chenoa ranted. Kiros   
was in trouble. "What did I say? Keep calm, don't get angry at anyone! And what do you do?   
Break some poor man's arms! You should be ashamed."  
"I am ashamed but it was the only choice! I could've gotten hurt! I could've died!   
Do you want me to die?"  
"I doubt he would've killed you! The man was full of drink and wasn't thinking   
straight! I understand his actions but I don't understand yours! I'm going to bed! You   
better make sure he doesn't say any bad things about you to the Princess, or everything   
we've worked so hard to put together will be ruined!" The door slammed. Kiros silently   
mimicked her. He laid down on the bed and realized his shirt was really uncomfortable to   
sleep in so he should probably take it off.   
"I wonder what time it is," he wondered. His cloak was in the room, gathered by his  
loving guardian. "My watch!" He went to the secret pocket in the cloak. He felt the chain   
but... no watch. He checked the other pocket. Nothing. He began to panic. He slammed to the   
ground and looked on the nearby ground. Nothing. He checked everywhere, even the full   
chamber pot (eew). It wasn't there. "Where is it? Where's that watch?" Then he remembered   
that funny sound when Amelia hugged him. "It's probably there. Oh, I'm too tired to check   
now. Just hope no one finds it and takes it the wrong way. Why didn't I throw that thing   
out when I had the chance? Oh, yeah, I needed to tell the time." He yawned and retired to   
his bed. When he finally got comfortable, he realized he STILL hadn't taken his clothes off.  
"Ah, hell."  
  
*** ***  
  
Early the morning, which was hang-over free for Kiros, he decided to look for his   
watch in the cloak room. He checked all the remaining cloaks, in case one of the servants   
found it and put it in a different cloak. All the cloaks were empty. Well, except one, which  
had hollow animal intestines in the pocket. Kiros could not think of any reason what those   
things were for.  
He searched the ground, "Where is that stupid watch? It's got to be here   
somewhere..."  
"Looking for something?"  
The voice startled Kiros and consequently, banged his head against the sword shelf, which   
was under the cloaks. He crawled out and saw a blonde man, "Are you Gourry Gabriev?"  
"I am. You're Kiros of Ryo, right?"  
"Yeah. Anyway, I am looking for something. A pocket watch, have you seen it?"  
"A silver one?"  
"Yes, did you see it?"  
"Yes, I found it last night," Gourry opened his hand, around his finger was the   
chain and the watch dangled like a metradome, "I'll give it back."  
Kiros stood up, he only came to his chest, "That's wonderful, thank you..." he went   
to grab it but Gourry pulled the watch back into his hand and closed his fist.  
"I'll give it back, if you tell who this is from."  
"My deceased mother. May I have it back now?"  
"Your mother called you 'my one true love'?"  
"What? Mothers don't love their sons in your universe?"  
"And leaves a lock of blonde hair in your watch, tied with a ribbon with hearts on   
it?"  
"It was the only ribbon in the house at the time."  
"Okay, the first two excuses are acceptable but if it is really from your mother,   
why does she sign the inscription with 'Alicia'?"   
Kiros gave no response.  
"I don't believe you, Kiros. You're lying. Why did you really fight Shawn? Was it   
really self-defense? And when you brought Amelia back, what did you say to get her back? I   
don't believe any word you've said this entire time. You deceived everyone, but not me.   
You're not who you claim you are. Tell me the truth!"  
Kiros' voice harshened,"I don't have to answer to you!" Kiros punched him in the   
stomach. Gourry doubled over, but he kept a firm grip on the watch. Kiros kicked him the   
face and Gourry went flying, but the watch remained in his possession. "I wish everyone   
would stop questioning my intentions!" Kiros locked his eyes on Gourry. Blue on... blue?   
Gourry looked at his attacker. The once gray-eyed boy was now a blue-eyed boy.   
"Wait a second! Weren't your eyes gray?" Gourry asked in shock. They heard   
footsteps. Kiros doubled over and his knees hit the floor. His right hand held his head   
while left arm wrapped around his stomach. He made the soft noise of child who is painfully  
ill, "Aah... aah... aah... aah..." Tears leaked out from excursion. He appeared to be in   
great agony.  
"Gourry! What is going on?!" Amelia demanded. Kiros replied weakly, in his usual   
voice, "I just wanted my watch back."  
"Gourry! Give Kiros his watch! This minute!"   
"But in the watch..."  
"I don't care! Give him his watch! What is wrong with everyone?" Gourry threw   
Kiros' watch at the panting boy. Amelia ran over to him, "Kiros? Are you alright? Did Gourry  
hurt you?"  
"No, he just frightened me. I'm not mad. You don't need to arrest him. He didn't   
harm me." Gourry got up and left.   
  
*** ***  
  
When Gourry came back to his and Lina's room, after tending to his injuries whom no   
one seemed to care about, Lina gave him the Look of Death.  
"Now, what did I do?"  
"Gourry? What possessed you to pick on Kiros? What has he ever done to you?"  
"It's not what he did to me, it's what he's doing to Amelia! Do you know what I   
found?"  
"It better not be something really stupid..."  
"It's not! I found a watch with an inscription inside, 'To my one true love.   
From Alicia' and it had a secret layer with a lock of blonde hair tied with a ribbon with   
hearts on it. He said it's from his mother..."  
"But that sounds a little suspicious. I agree. A mother never gives her son a gift   
signed with her own name. So, what do you think it is?"  
"I think it's from a lover. I think that this marriage is just a rise to power. But  
that's just what I think."  
"You know, the Duchess never actually said her name point-blank, do you think...?"  
"She's actually Alicia? Eewww..."  
"So, this is all a scam to get to the throne! They're secretly lovers and they   
probably have this elaborate plan on how they'll kill Amelia and then they can get   
married... Ooo! It's the oldest trick in the book, why didn't I see it?"  
"Because he was good-looking."  
"Oh, yeah... Good point."  
"But," Gourry sighed, "we have no proof. I could be totally off. Besides, Amelia is   
not going to listen to either of us, she completely trusts him."  
"If we could just find Zel! The only reason she's even doing this is because Zel   
didn't come!"  
"Sad but true. But where is he? We could never find him in time..."  
  
*** ***  
  
"Good thing this door is practically made of paper," Kiros thought, listening   
through the door of Lina and Gourry's room. "This is getting bad. They'll completely wreck   
it. What am I going to doooo?" Kiros left the hallway and went to Chenoa's room to give the  
latest report on how their plan was completely falling apart.  
  
*** ***  
  
In an act of desperation, Lina talked to Amelia about their suspictions about Kiros.  
Amelia practically had a fit and threw Lina of her room. She gave her the silent treatment   
for four days, then forgave her. Amelia needed Lina to be her bridemaid anyway. However,   
Amelia forbade Lina or anyone else to speak harshly of Kiros in her presence, because,   
frankly, she didn't care.  
Kiros, on the other hand, stayed mostly to himself. He suffered from dizzy spells   
and headaches and wished to left alone. Chenoa took care of his needs. Chenoa reassured   
everyone that he would be fine in time for the wedding, he just needed some rest.  
"You know what I should do?" Lina asked Gourry one night, "I should go into his   
room and start banging pots, for an hour, everyday, so he'll either too sick to get married   
or get fed up and leave."  
"Or he make Amelia put a bounty on our heads or execute us. We still don't know how   
much power he has over Amelia."   
"Yeah, she's creeping me out. Do you think she's under a spell?"  
"I'm the wrong person to ask. Maybe she really likes him. When someone loves someone  
else, they usually disregard every bad trait their beloved has, even though it drives   
everyone else up the wall."  
"Are we talking about Kiros and Amelia or you and me?"  
"Well, I know it was true with me, maybe it's the same with Amelia."   
"But I still don't like it. I'd prefer her with Zel. Just imagining Kiros with   
Amelia, I just want to fall down and cry, it's not fair. It's, like, a sin against love."  
"Sometimes, life isn't fair. I wish Amelia was with Zel too but he isn't here so we  
have to make do."  
  
*** ***  
  
Wedding day came. Amelia was absolutely gorgeous in her gown. Lina let her borrow a   
bracelet that Gourry had given her recently and bought her a chain necklace with a blue   
heart pendant. Amelia wore her mother's diamond earrings and new diamond hair clips in her   
hair. It was out. Amelia, during the month, had been growing it out, so now it was down to   
her shoulders.  
"Do you think I look okay?" Amelia asked Lina.  
"Oh, yeah, you look great," Lina answer, nonchantently.  
"Look, just because you have a thing against Kiros doesn't mean you have to ruin   
the day for me!"  
"Okay, fine. I like how the dress goes off your shoulder, because it shows what   
nice skin you have. The satin make you glow, the stitching of the doves and roses are very   
well done."  
"See? Was that so hard?"  
"No." Lina said then thought, "But I shouldn't be the one telling you that, it   
should be Zel."  
  
*** ***  
  
To Lina and Gourry's dismay, Kiros was alive and well. He had a black tuxedo with   
silver cufflings and a silver bowtie. To Gourry's horror, he had been chosen to be the best   
man, which means he had to be with him in the dressing room and not go find Zel, like Lina   
and Gourry had planned.  
Kiros hummed to himself, he was good spirits and good health. Gourry wanted to slap   
him. Kiros noticed his harsh look and asked, in his (in Gourry's opinion) overly-feminine   
voice, "You hate me, don't you?"  
"With the fire of a thousand suns."  
"Oh, we're making friends, it isn't a million suns."  
"Why did you pick me?"  
"Because Amelia had two bridemaids so I needed two men to escort her two   
bridesmaids."  
"Why am I the best man? Why not Paul?"  
"Because I like you better."  
"Well, it's not mutual."  
"You'll regret that soon."  
"Why?"  
Kiros didn't answer, went right back to humming.  
  
*** ***  
  
The ceremony began. People wept and Gourry and Lina felt like hanging themselves.   
Or Kiros, whichever was more convient.  
Kiros did not feel good. His dizziness and headache had returned. "Not now, wait a   
little longer." He wasn't even listening to the priest. "I'm going to fa-int!" The priest   
droned on and on about how love saves the world or something. Something about love.   
Gourry was taking more amusment out of Kiros' visual suffering. "I guess they   
weren't lying when they said he was sick. Faint! Faint! Faint!"  
Amelia did not notice her groom's torment or Gourry and Lina's amusment. She paid   
attention to the priest and felt a little sad. She, too, prefered Zel over Kiros but she   
simply had no choice. Such is life. "But this is a pretty ceremony."  
"And whoever feels that this couple should be not be wed, speak now or forever hold  
your peace." He paused and Lina opened her mouth but the priest continued quickly, "Since   
there are no objections, this couple is now husband and wife. The husband may now kiss his   
wife." People cheered, Lina and Gourry groaned inside. Welcome to Hell.  
Kiros had suddenly recovered and lifted Amelia's veil. A single tear of pain made   
a journey down her cheek but Kiros kissed her anyway.  
To Amelia, the kiss was hard... literally. It was like she was kissing... stone?   
Someone in the audience gasped and she opened her eyes.  
And looked into her true love's face.  
Zelgaids smiled and said, "Surprise."  
Amelia promptly fainted.  
  
To be continued...  
  
C&C at destinyplot@lycos.com  



	4. The Epilogue

The Man In the Stone Mask  
  
By Terra  
  
The Epilogue  
  
'Talk not of wasted affection. Affection was never wasted.' - Longfellow  
  
Black. Black is a pretty color. That was a really pointless thing to write. Black is  
absolutely nothing. Black is not a color. A color is light reflecting or being absorbed by   
an object. Black is completely absorbed thus producing no color.   
Now, black with colored specks is fascinating. It's usually a sign that one is   
waking. Just as Amelia soon discovered.  
The black vanished, replaced with this red and peach blob. The colors became more   
defined and separated to form...  
"Lina..."  
Lina looked down at Amelia, "You're awake, you've been out for three hours!"  
"Lina..." continuing on as if she had no interruption, "I had the weirdest dream. I   
had a dream that I was marrying Kiros but it wasn't Kiros, it was Zelgadis... it was all   
very strange..." Amelia sat up, although Lina tried to lay her back down. "I hope Kiros is   
feeling better now... am I late for the wedding now? I hope I haven't worried Kiros..."   
Amelia tilted her head to look at her window but something was blocking her view.   
She shrieked and bundled herself up in the sheets.  
"I didn't realize you hated me that much," Zelgadis replied.  
"Maybe that chill was caused by poor insulation..." Chenoa mused quickly. Zelgadis   
shrugged.  
"Where's Kiros?"  
"You liked him better?" Zelgadis asked.  
"Well, not really, but one gets a little concerned when one's groom turns into   
somebody else!"  
Chenoa ignored her and took out a little notebook and flipped through its pages. She found   
the right page, then she took out a little pencil and wrote in it. Chenoa patted Zel on the  
shoulder and declared, "That makes four faintings! Two in a row, no less!"  
Paul was kneeling in front of Phil, "Mother, I really think he's dead."  
Not looking up, Chenoa replied, "He's not dead, Paul. Will you please drop the   
subject?"  
"But, Mother, he hasn't blinked for a really long time... shouldn't we call a doctor  
or something?"  
"Hello? Can you hear us? Are we in a different universe than you?" Lina demanded   
while Amelia asked, "What exactly are you doing? Why is me fainting so special?"  
"Well, as High Priestess, I have to record special things like that. It's my job,"  
Chenoa chirped.  
"Your job is write down how many faintings have occurred since whenever you're doing  
this by?" Amelia asked.  
"That's not my ONLY job but yes, that's one of them," Chenoa reasoned.  
"What kind of stupid job is that?!" Lina gasped.  
"Didn't I just say it's not my only duty?"  
Gourry decided to cut in, "What are you High Priestess of?"  
"Well, it depends on whether the Master is in female form or male form. Right now,   
the Master is in male form."  
"Okay, what is the male name?" Lina asked, getting fed up with this woman.  
"Kiros."  
"But wasn't that who I was..." Amelia wondered.  
"Exactly. You were marrying the Master."  
Silence hung. Then the Silence fell. Then it landed, "WHAAAAT?!"  
Lina took charge, "Back up! Kiros was a god?"  
"Or goddess. Depending on her host," Chenoa replied calmly.  
"HOST?! You mean the Kiros of Ryo was only a shell?"  
"That's really harsh," Zel interrupted.  
"Kiros of Ryo was the Master, not the host."  
"Then who was the host?" Amelia asked.  
"Is. And I am," Zel replied.  
"You're a host? Like Rezo was?"  
"Yes, Rezo was host to two gods, Ruby-Eye and Kiros, this is the main reason he   
went insane. The two gods hated each other," Zel replied.  
"So, you're just a puppet?" Amelia asked, cautiously.  
"NO!!!" Chenoa and Zel said at once, annoyed at their stupidity.  
"Do I have to explain this to every single Golden Bride?" Chenoa moaned.  
"Golden Bride?" Amelia asked, lost.  
"Later. First, the Zel you all know and love, is Zel. Kiros rarely, if ever,   
interferes with Zel's actions. Usually you speak with Zel. For the past month, Kiros had   
been talking to you, not Zel. But Zel can interfere with Kiros since the body is rightfully   
his."  
"That's why Kiros' eyes changed when he fought!" Gourry suggested.  
"Yes, exactly. Kiros is neutral in all conflicts, just as Lord of Nightmares is, it   
would make sense since Lord of Nightmares is the Master's offspring. But Shawn was going to   
do his body physical harm and Kiros does not fight under any cost..."  
"So, he makes his host do everything for him! Lazy bum!" Lina exclaimed then added,   
"I didn't mean that."  
"Of course not. Gourry, on the other hand, would have done Kiros more harm. Gourry   
would have stopped him from reproducing later on."  
"How? I wasn't going to cut off his..."  
"NOT LIKE THAT! Thank you. Gourry would have made Amelia mad, so she'd call the   
wedding off, so they wouldn't get married, so they wouldn't have a honeymoon..."  
"... and they wouldn't have any nookie. What? Is Kiros a sex fiend?" Lina asked,   
disgusted.  
Zel, likewise, was disgusted but at Lina, "No, Kiros wants more hosts. Making babies  
makes more hosts. What you're talking is only a means to an end. But thanks for sharing."   
Zel sighed, "Would you guys prefer talking to Kiros? He can explain this better than either   
of us."  
The others shrugged. Zel blinked and his face changed to flesh and his eyes opened.  
They were gray.  
"Okay, Kiros, start talking. First off, what is a Golden Bride?" Lina asked.  
"Amelia," Kiros replied.  
"Besides the obvious!"  
"I wanted to make sure you didn't think you were one."  
"Well, what is it?"  
"A Golden Bride is someone who is destined to help produce my next batch of hosts.   
Or my host's children, if you prefer that."  
"Not 'bear'?"  
"Men can't bear children. What am I going to do when my host is a woman? Make my   
MALE Golden Bride suddenly have a womb?"  
"Oh," Amelia interrupted, "a Golden Bride can be male?"  
"Yes, if the host is female. In this case, my host is male, so you are female."  
"Thanks for reminding me. All that stuff you said at the balcony, who was saying   
that?"  
"I was. With help from Zelgadis. It was his thoughts, he just could never say them   
aloud."  
"Okay," Back to Lina, "how can Zel be Zel with you in him?"  
"I give all my hosts free will. My original intention was to scope out one world   
that my daughter created through unbiased eyes. The thing is, my nephew, Ruby-Eye, sealed   
me inside. But the original host was still separate from me so all hosts afterwards were   
the same."  
"If you're a god, why don't you know Zel's cure?"  
"I just don't. If I knew why I don't know, I'd know it, wouldn't I?"   
Gourry interrupted, "Are you mad at me?"  
"No, I'm not. Your intentions were honorable. It would have been sweet if mine   
weren't."  
"Will you guys shut up? I'm trying to interrogate the god here! Anyway, how come   
you faked sick?"  
"I didn't. Think of it this way: You're stuck in a glass box, you see all but can't   
react. Zelgadis was in that situation. It's a little cramped in there and he hates it. It   
takes a lot of will power to make him go back inside."  
"Will," Amelia asked, "will my children have you inside?"  
"Yes."  
"Does it hurt?"  
"You or them? And what is the 'it' we're referring to?"  
"Them. Does having you inside hurt them?"  
"No, just ask Zelgadis when he comes back. I rarely interfere. This host needed a   
little shove. I'm only here to observe."  
"You swear?"  
"I swear. Rezo was hurt by Ruby-Eye, not me. If it's any comfort, your children will  
be free of Ruby-Eye forever."  
"Will I have children that are beautiful?"  
"I always have beautiful hosts. I take no less."  
"Will I have girls or boys?"  
"I can't tell."  
"WHHHHHYYYYY?"  
"Because it would ruin the surprise! Are you finished with me?"  
"Not exactly," Gourry interjected, "can you tell how to make Phil snap out of it?   
He hasn't blinked in half an hour."  
"I don't know. Try smelly salts. Good-bye Amelia, I will say no more." With that,   
Zel returned to his former state.  
"Damn! I WAS going to ask if Kiros had any special spell I could use to kill a   
couple more Dark Lords with!" Lina fumed.  
"She doesn't have any," Zel answered, looking tired.  
Amelia unwrapped herself from the covers, "You know, I wonder how many children I'll  
have. Kiros seems to hold all the cards."  
"Oh, don't worry," Chenoa said, grinning like a prankster, "Kiros is an   
overachiever. And he has to make up for lost time."  
  
*** ***  
  
A year and ten days after that day, Amelia gave birth to beautiful twins, both girls. A   
month later, she was pregnant again. The nurses said it looked like triplets.   
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
*** ***  
  
The End... for us at least. Poor Amelia.  
  
Author's Notes:  
I hope that explains everything. If not, you can contact me at destinyplot@lycos.com.   
Actually, just write even if you understood it and tell me what you thought.  
This story is based on Alyson Metallium's "In Your Eyes". So, go read that too while you're  
at it. Back? Okay, anyway, when I read anything, I always try to end it. My ending didn't   
happen when I read that fic on my TRAD mailing list (which everyone should join), but the   
idea was there in my mind, begging to be written. It went so far that I couldn't write   
"Inner Child" anymore. But vacation is coming, so don't worry, it will return. So, I wrote   
this fic and I hope you liked it. Thank you.   
In case you're interested, Chenoa means "bird", Kiros means "king", Ryo means "dragon", and   
Miriam means "sea".   
  
  



End file.
